1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly having a plurality of light emitting diodes and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, which is one of flat panel display apparatuses, displays an image by using liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus has merits such as thin thickness, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc. comparing with a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc, so that the LCD apparatus is widely used in various fields.
The LCD apparatus employs an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with light, since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself
A conventional backlight assembly employs a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a light source. However, a light emitting diode (LED) is increasingly employed by a backlight assembly, since the LED has good color reproducibility and low power consumption comparing the CCFL.
Especially, a backlight assembly employed by a small or middle size device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, etc. includes a light guide plate for guiding light toward an LCD panel, and a light-emitting module disposed at a side of the light guide plate to provide the light guide plate with light. The light-emitting module includes a printed circuit board disposed in parallel with a light-exiting surface of the light guide plate, and a side-illumination type LED mounted on the printed circuit board to provide the light guide plate with light through side surface of the light guide plate. The side-illumination type LED generates white light by using a blue chip and yellow fluorescent substances, or by using a blue chip, a green chip and a red chip.
However, the side-illumination type LED has different orientation angles along a vertical direction and along a horizontal direction to lower a light-using efficiency. Additionally, the printed circuit board is disposed over the light guide plate or under the light guide plate to increase total thickness of the backlight assembly.